The Angel Pair: Hurdles
by SilenceoftheHetalians
Summary: A bit of satire on how the Angel Pair breaks up the ever popular GerIta and USUK ships. Arthur ponders why he and Feliciano are together in the first place, believing that other forces have destined them for other people. His insecurity ultimately leads to trouble in his current relationship with Feliciano. Only then does he realize that they alone choose who they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, rights go to the creator. **

* * *

****Chapter 1: Fandom Rules****

Arthur wouldn't say that love made any sense. He didn't go by a strict code of this had to be with that, but he felt that some people were naturally made for eachother. He couldn't understand how Feliciano and himself ended up being a couple. It was so odd and out of place. It was as if society had already assigned him an other half but something went wrong, oh so terribly wrong. He kept having a nagging feeling that him and Feliciano were meant for other people. He believed the others would berate them for going against the written rules of "the fandom."

The fandom was the all seeing God of love, it was like Cupid, it decided who would be together and who wouldn't be together. The fandom only discussed who would be together within itself. It was an unspoken rule but if you paid attention enough you could feel the cold eyes of the fandom bore into you the back of your head, judging you if you made a mistake with who you chose to be with. Now "the fandom" is common folklore and many didn't believe in it. Arthur did and often he felt they were breaking the rules. Being the tsundere that he was Arthur said their relationship was to be a secret. More of his own insecurities and self doubt than the "fandom's" rules.

Ludwig, Feliciano was quite fond of him, his gelled back hair and neat appearance with valleys of muscle lined upon his frame. He was authoritative, commanding and intimidating at first glance, cold and unfeeling, hard like a stone. His baby blue eyes and stoic face with chiseled jaw was the exact opposite of Feliciano's warm honey brown eyes and soft enthusiastic face. Feli expressed everything and was caring inside and out. He wondered what drawn such a pure angel to such a corrupt devil? He wasn't saying it to insult the German just curious on how opposites attract. Why didn't they work? Why aren't they a couple? He feels like they should be. It itches in the back of his skull. He sighs, he didn't feel like digging into the matter. Besides Ludwig was about to start the meeting.

Alfred was the first to discuss another one of his "brilliant" ideas. Since he knew his idea would be pointless he decided to tune out and just admire the man for a moment. The eccentric young 19 year old hadn't even made it out of college yet but somehow he was chosen for the job. He wasn't very good at creating ideas but he was good at arguing his point and making himself a "hero." He had others interests at heart only if they made him look good. He was loud and patriotic to his home country America. His sky blue eyes and bright smile were something to captivate the viewer. His slightly unruly, dirty blonde hair with that single strand that stuck straight up resembles the defiance the man has against anyone oppressing his or another's freedom. The American could be annoying at some times but adorable as well. Something had drawn him to him. Why he just had to interfere, why they hung out, but alas why didn't they work? He had an itch at the back of his skull again. Why didn't he and Alfred get together? He felt as though they should, complete opposites again. He was more tame and level headed than Alfred. Alfred didn't shelter his feelings— "Er–Would ya stop staring old man!" Arthur blinks realizing Alfred had stopped talking and the others had now turned their attention to him. Alfred looked a bit uncomfortable with red blush on his cheeks which caused him to blush realizing he was staring as he went off into a monologue about him.

"I'm not an old man! Plus your idea was stupid and I wouldn't put funding into it ever! You're a low life imbecile with no future planning and thinking skills!" Arthur stands up slamming his palms on the table gritting his teeth. Green eyes blazing with anger, at being caught, and at being insulted, he hated being vulnerable. Alfred's blush darkens and his eyes flash with hurt. The Englishman had never expressed his discontent so harshly before. Usually in a polite manner he would insult him. Alfred would say some conceded remark and return to his seat. It was always him and it was something they did. Arthur would nitpick at him and Alfred would pretend to not care like it didn't bruise his ego.

Alfred slowly swallows and goes back to his seat. Looking around at the solemn expressions on everyone's faces Arthur awkwardly sits back in his chair. Catching Feliciano's warm honey brown eyes worried for him, he buries his head into his hands and sighs heavily. He's messed up and he'll have to apologize, which agonized him. It was something he rarely did. All because of his curiosity, why the world works the way it does. He could see the disappointed look of Francis a few seats over.

The meeting was soon over and everyone was leaving. Feliciano chirped happily to Kiku and Ludwig, the trio usually walked home together. What surprised him though was when Feliciano parted from the two and was heading his way. He smiled and waved. They never had contact at meetings, choosing different friend circles. Also the fact that contact would lead to rumors, and rumors led to people actually finding out about them. While he internally panicked Feliciano had grabbed his hand. "Feliciano what are you doing?" His face flushed. Feliciano smiled wider. "I know you won't apologize on your own and if you do it'll be too late. So let's a go!" Off the pair went in direction of Alfred a distance away. Arthur huffing and puffing at the absurd statement made by the Italian. Stopping outside of the meeting door. "Alfred!~" Feli sang to get the man's attention. Alfred picked his head up in attention. Before Arthur could back out Feli pushed him inside and closed the door with a wink. "Eh!? Why you little–"

"Arthur?" "Oh … I wanted to… apologize for earlier." He says looking down. "Don't think of this as me caring about your feelings you idiot! I'm just doing my job as a gentleman." He says looking into the man's eyes now. "Oh no problem! The hero could never be hurt by petty words!" He cracks a wide egotistic smile. "That's great then. I'll be off." He turns to leave. "Hey wait! Um would you like to go out for lunch Saturday?" Arthur freezes, whipping around to see the American sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, with a blush on his cheeks. Did he just ask him out on a date? "As in courting?" "Uh I wouldn't call it a date. U-unless y-you want it to be." He looked so unsure while Arthur was in shock. What the bloody hell? One the American was gay. He seemed like the egotistical guy who could get any young lady he wanted. Two, he was actually interested in him! He couldn't form any words. Alfred sighed. "Before you reject me at least hear me out. I've liked you and I know it's a long shot, you do seem to hate me. I mean god you might not even be gay, but I can't help what I feel. At least give me a chance." "I can't." " Are you gonna do that friend zone thing? Because if you do, I can wait. I can wait for you to realize you lov—" "Just stop! I don't have any romantic interest in you." "But I can feel it, it's something in the air that screams we should be together." "This isn't some cheesy romance novel. Just because you think we should be together doesn't mean we should." "Eh I thought I'd give it a shot." "Good day Alfred." The sky outside is overcast. Thunder and lightning flashes in the sky, as its pours with rain.

He has upset the fandom and now he knows why.

* * *

**I hope it's not too cringe inducing. I wrote this three years ago during my Angel Pair phase; I still think it's cute. **

**Criticism welcome.**

** Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Rights go to the creators. I don't own the Buon San Valentino Part 1 episode either, which is what some of this chapter contains.****

* * *

****Chapter 2: Fannon Meets Cannon****

Feliciano stood over the sleeping Brit, he rarely woke up early but he could make an exception today. How did he get in? He had a spare key of course so he let himself in. He went straight into the kitchen thanking the gods that Arthur was a heavy sleeper. Whipping up some scones knowing it was the Brit's favorite, he wondered if he would notice his special touch to the desert. The now ready scones were behind his back as he admired his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful and cute but then a grimace appeared on his face. Feli wondered what dream he was having. What if it was a nightmare? He would make it go away! He leaned down and kissed each of his eyelids. Arthur fluttered open his bright emerald eyes and Feli smiles down at him boring his warm honey colored eyes into his.

What he didn't expect was for Arthur to scream bloody murder. "Coniglio birichino! Calm down it's me!" Taking deep breaths and gasping for air Arthur calmed down finally. "Bloody hell Feli! You almost gave me a heart attack; what the hell are you doing here?" "I wanted to wish you a happy Valentines Day! He says showing the Englishman his freshly made scones. "Y-you made scones?" "Ve!~ They're your favorite right?" Arthur's cheeks are rosy red as he looks down at his lap, muttering something under his breath. "What was that?" "Thank you." He says louder. Feli climbed on the bed glomping him in a hug. "Oh il mio coniglio birichino sei così carino!" "Get off me i-idiot! I don't know what you're saying." With a kiss on the cheek Feli tells Arthur to eat up. "Well for Valentines Day I'm going to give roses to everyone I see on the street!" "Wait how does that make any sense! Red roses are for-" It was too late Feliciano was already out of the door.

Feliciano was humming gleefully as he skipped down the street giving out a variety of colored roses to everyone he saw. He saved a red rose for Ludwig because he was his best friend. He had a bouquet of red roses for Arthur in his car. Spotting Ludwig out and about he approached the man. "Luddy!~ There you are! I have something for you!~" Ludwig blushed heavily as Feliciano gave him a rose. "What is this!?" "Exactly what it looks like?" "...H-how many people did you give this to?" "Just you! I saved it especially for you, red roses are so pretty!" Ludwig suddenly grabs the Italian by the collar. "You have a nice girl you are fond of right?" "Not exactly. It's complicated." "Your first kiss was with?" "It was with a boy." He says looking a bit uncomfortable. Ludwig lets go of Feli. "Alright then." "Ve! Well I'll be off!~" Noticing how awkward the situation was Feliciano decided he would see Ludwig later. Waving, Feliciano skipped along as Ludwig could only gawk in shock.

When he got back to Arthur's house it was a little after one. Feli had the bouquet in his hand, behind his back. Arthur was in the living room on the couch reading a newspaper and sipping his favorite tea. Feli assumes it's Earl Grey. Feli slides over next to him. Mio coniglio birichino! I'm back and I've brought flowers!~" He says holding out the bouquet with the brightest smile. Arthur lowers the paper. "How sweet. Seeing as you gave these to everyone else as well." "Well you like these so I picked you a whole bunch!" "You know red roses are for your lover right?" Feli was highly confused. Maybe that's why big brother Francis would pass out roses to pretty women. He thought roses were for everyone. The looks on the people's faces when he gave them roses, were so happy. The only one who wasn't was Ludwig. It still didn't occur to him that he gave him the wrong type of rose, a yellow one would have been more appropriate. "Did you pass out red roses to other people Feli?" "Nope! Not that I know of!" "Well then no harm done love. Don't worry about it." With a kiss on the forehead, Feliciano forgot about his awkward encounter with Ludwig.

Feli pulled out an old record, blowing the dust off he put it on the old record player, the upbeat saxophone played through the speakers. Feliciano sang along to to the song, swinging Arthur with him. Arthur wouldn't crack a smile. "Come on don't be such a gattino scontroso!" Arthur rolls his eyes. Feli sings happily twirling Arthur around. Dipping him Feliciano stares into Arthur's enticing green eyes, full of so many emotions; shock, amazement, and enchantment. His eyes shimmering, the tension between the two growing as Feli felt heat surge up his spine. Both panting, Feli could see the blush dust Arthur's cheeks and feel warmth upon his own. The song long since cut off. Unknowingly drawing closer to his thin light pink lips, Arthur's breath ghosts upon his own. Slowly blinking he leans in–

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" With his lips puckered he pops his eyes open. Arthur grumbles in anger. Shooting out a palm he covers Feli's plump lips, lightly pushing him up to straighten their posture. With grit teeth he goes over the answer the phone. "..." "How many times have I had to tell you Alfred, CALL ME ARTHUR!" Arthur was red in the face and panting. Extreme anger over his spoiled moment with Feli and on his birthday nonetheless. "..." "Sorry lad, thank you for the call." "..." "Um I was going out dancing." "..." Arthur freezes glancing over at Feli mouthing "drinks" to the man. Feli thinks about having Arthur decline knowing how he got when drunk. "I'll have to take a rain check on that." "..." Feliciano gasped, he was declining an invitation to go out drinking. "Yes enjoy your Valentine's Day too. Maybe you'll take someone home yeah? Alright then, bye."

"Well how about some dinner?" Arthur asked. "Y-you're going to cook?" Feliciano knew of Arthur's horrible cooking. "Of course!" "H-how about I do it instead?" He said trying to talk him out of it. "Nonsense! You've done so much already. How about I do something for you on this special day."

They end up having lasagna for dinner, because even though Arthur would never admit it he likes lasagna better than beef Wellington. It was burnt around the edges but overall eatable. Not how Feliciano would have liked it, but his lover made it for him so he'd put up with it. Feliciano kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Thank you! I like when we eat home cooked meals." Really because Feliciano thought he was a pretty good chef and loved to let Arthur taste what he made. "Yes, yes now let me put this hot pan down." Arthur said, blush on his cheeks as he set the pan on the counter. Feliciano went to get the fancy china plates. They were reserved for special occasions.

They ate in silence for a bit. Arthur reaches up and wipes tomato sauce off the corner of Feli's face causing him to giggle. He liked that the Englishman was cooing over him. "Hey don't get the wrong idea! It's not that I care about you or anything, but if you went outside like that it would fall bad on me!" "Oh mio coniglio birichino!" "I'm not a fluffy bunny! I'm not cute! You are!" Blush spread over his cheeks as he clamped his mouth shut. Feli rested his case. Choosing to go over and snuggle the other man before snaking a hand under his arm to tickle him. And soon Feli had Arthur on the ground squirming, his emerald eyes twinkling with mirth as he struggled to hold in his laughter. Tears leaking from his eyes, crying "stop" with a smile wider than Feli ever saw before on him.

They poured glasses of wine, snuggling up together on the couch to watch a cheesy rom-com. Soon Arthur got drunk enough that he fell asleep on Feliciano's lap. Feliciano smiled, nudging him just a bit so he could scoot from under him. He went into Arthur's closet to grab him a blanket and a pillow. After draping it over the sleeping Englishman, Feliciano leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "Sogni d'oro il mio coniglio birichino."

Feliciano being as lazy as he was didn't see the point in going all the way home. Honestly he just wanted to sleep in Arthur's big comfy looking bed. It probably smelled like him too! He wouldn't mind right? They'd been going out for about two years now, couples do things like this all the time.

So Feliciano made himself comfortable in Arthur's bed. Blinking his eyes open he whipped his head around to a content Arthur knocked out beside him. At some point during the night the blond had joined him. He snuggled into his embrace before falling back asleep.

The next day Arthur woke up screaming. The Italian being in the same bed as him and not wearing any clothes was indecent. "Why are you still at my house?" Feli cocked his head to the side smiling wide at the other man. "I didn't feel like going home." "What?" "You were so peaceful passed out on the couch so I just came in here." Shocked beyond belief Arthur squirms and spasms out of the bed and onto the floor. Feli was highly confused. They were lovers right? It shouldn't be a problem that they were sharing the same bed. With him naked no less. Arthur popped his head above the edge of the bed, face flushed as red as a tomato. "At least put on some clothes." He says turning to leave. Feli jumps out of bed getting on his tiptoes whining for the other man to give him a kiss. Sighing he pecks him on the lips. "Ve!~" I'll be outside while you get dressed. Then I'll at you home." He says on his way out of the room.

Feli is left to wonder what it was with Brits and their conservativeness.

* * *

**A/N: I used Google Translate for the Italian phrases. I don't know any Italian, if they are wrong forgive me and call me out on my mistakes.**

**The use of Coniglio Birichino "fluffy bunny" as a nickname comes from Closet Rhymes by TTBear. Great read for Angel Pair IMO. **

**gattino scontroso: "grumpy cat"**

**Sogni d'oro il mio coniglio birichino: Supposed to mean "sweet dreams my fluffy bunny".**

**Thank you for reading. Criticism Welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia, rights go towards it's creators. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Expressing Love and Concern**

Arthur was panicking it had been three months since his birthday and he was itching to have some alone time with Feliciano. He wanted to take their relationship a step further, they had almost gotten there that day. Would they ever have a moment like that again? He would purposefully avoid kissing Feli passionately on the lips waiting for the perfect moment. Feli didn't mind, he didn't need a lot to be happy. Arthur was the needy hopeless romantic. He wanted so much but was afraid to act on his raw feelings. His resolve was breaking, Feli was so adorable sometimes and it made him want to kiss him and squeeze the sunshine out of him. His pride wouldn't allow that either, showing that side of himself made him vulnerable, he wasn't ready for that just yet. That wasn't even the worst of his problems. Seeing Feli without clothing did something to him.

He would have dreams about his Italian lover that weren't so pure and sweet. In reality he couldn't imagine having the guts to dominate the little angel. He didn't want such an innocent man be corrupted by the cruel world in which they happen to be apart of. He didn't want the man to experience hurt, loss, abandonment, betrayal and violence like he had most of his childhood, adolescence and now early adulthood. He believed that Feli was the light at the end of not only his tunnel but for everyone he met. In the wrong hands that unstable flame the man held could go out permanently. Putting them all in the cold, harsh reality we were born into, searching for something to hold on to.

— —-

It was another world meeting and it seemed as though everything was going smoothly, except for the fact that Ludwig's brother Gilbert was filling in for him today. The more eccentric brother loudly proclaimed his awesomeness and that the need for a meeting was unnecessary. He didn't understand as he so elegantly stated, "Why does my bruder stress himself out over you losers? You never get anything done. So in my concluding statement, suck it losers! The awesome Gilbert is out!" He ran out of the meeting room and the rest of the World Ambassadors, men and women, could only blink at the occurrence. The meetings were in Germany for the week and as always they stayed in the same hotel.

Feliciano had been quiet the whole few minutes of the meeting. He seemed preoccupied with something. A pencil stuck behind his ear and another tapping lightly on the table as his face was scrunched up in uncertainty. A blank sheet of white copy paper was in front of him. What was he planning on writing? Could it be a love letter? Wouldn't that be sweet. Sickening more like it, as if Feli could spout out words as complicated as that. It dawned on him that he had never expressed his love for the Italian. He would never say it out loud, bashfulness, pride and his guarded feelings wouldn't allow him to do so. Feli furiously wrote and then quickly got up from his seat. He ran out of the meeting room shortly after Gilbert did. Looking around the room the others were packing up and putting away their things. Light chatter filled the room now, having Monday off was a blessing. Monday's were more depressing to him than any other day, as though the gods had a vendetta against him. Causing everyone to purposely be ten times more annoying than they usually were to him.

Especially Francis.

The Frenchman walked over to him despite the menacing aura he was trying to cast over himself. A string of muttered curses left his lips. "Arthur you know being angry all the time isn't good for your heart! High amounts of stress can give you a heart attack." He said with fake concerned expression, pouted lips and a hand over his heart. "Oh really? Then I think you should get away from me frog. You cause me stress." "No need to be so harsh I was just concerned about you. You wouldn't want little Feli to get upset would you? His precious little Brit dying because he can't keep his temper."

Eyes widening in realization, Arthur grips Francis's collar and yanks him out of the meeting room. "Oi don't pull so hard! This shirt is expensive!" He pulled him into a closet and closed it behind them. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" "You were staring at him." "Francis stop pulling observations out of your arse. Did you see how worried the little bugger was? Scribbling letters on a page, and not paying the meeting any mind, he wasn't doing his usual napping that's for sure."

"Well yes I always pay attention to my little Feli but I didn't know the cold hearted grinch's heart grew three sizes today." "Shut your dirty wino mouth frog! I care about people, except for you. I truly despise you Francis." Arthur's cheeks were blazing red. "I know as if I could stand the likes of you. You smell like damp ashes and being in this tight closet with you is burning my nostrils." With that said Arthur reels back and decks the Frenchman right in the kisser sending him stumbling back into the door and onto the floor outside. Standing over the fallen Frenchman, Arthur grit his teeth and cracked his knuckles. "Sacrebleu!"

"Big brother Francis!~" The sound of Feli's voice is near and by the sound of it he might be rounding the corner. Arthur decides to grab the Frenchman by the collar and pull him to a standing position. Arthur dusts him off and straightens his clothes, fluffing out his collar and slicking his hair back. As much as he hated Francis, Feliciano cared about him and probably wouldn't approve of him roughing the man up for no reason.

"He's over here!" He shouts. Arthur side steps past Feli as he runs over to Francis.

Mentally sighing he notes that he has to be more careful in observing people. If he wanted to keep his and Feli's relationship a secret that is.

Going home it was still raining. The hotel wasn't that far and he was used to rain in his home country anyway. It did get him wet when unprepared but it supported his melancholy moods sometimes. It washed away his anger and relaxed him as well. Sometimes he felt as though he was made for the sea, maybe one day he'd go sailing. "Arthur!~ You who!~" He snapped his head up and looked over to the Italian in a red convertible. "Do you want to go out to lunch?" Thinking about it, he hadn't had breakfast before the meeting and now it was almost noon. He was feeling rather peckish. "I won't refuse your offer only because I'm hungry." "Yay!" After getting in the car Arthur regrets his decision. Feli is a terrible driver. "What the bloody hell Feli?" "Yes?" He says with a smile reaching to the tips of his ears that make him squint. "You can't drive for shite love!" "Say whaaat?" "You almost killed me! What road were you paying attention to?!" Feliciano just shrugged and got out of the car.

Feli hooked his arm in Arthur's and the two walked into the restaurant. The waiter asked where they would like to be seated and they picked a two seated table a distance away from the window. It was by the ordering counter for the take out section and register. It was nice dining with his boyfriend but he would never say that to Feli mind you. "Ooh so many choices! What should I get?" Arthur knew it was a rhetorical question but this was his chance to get Feli to eat something other than pasta. "A salad love, all that pasta is making you fat." He said nonchalantly as he glanced over his menu. Feli pouted. "You think so? Hmm fratello's clothes are fitting a bit snug on me. Ok I'll have a salad." Arthur still couldn't decide what he wanted so Feli ordered his salad when the waiter came back.

He got a large Caesar salad and Arthur decided to just order some tea when the waiter gave Feli his salad. The waiter took Feli's menu and let him keep his just in case he wanted to order some food later. Feliciano was happily munching away on his salad while Arthur was sipping his tea noticing wavy blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head in the direction of the man and Francis is at the counter ordering something from the bakery. He quickly shields himself by hiding behind his menu. "Coniglio birichino-" "Shhh!" He says bringing a finger to his lips. Feliciano looks so confused and this is one of the many times he curses the man's naivety. His cute brown eyes showing worry and concern, his lips in an o shape ready to receive a tomato punctured on his fork, and his head tilted over so slightly to the side. It was making him faint and in response rather irritated the man has that effect on him. Cheeks flushed he grit his teeth. "Francis is over there! Don't let him know we're –"

"Big brother Francis!" The Frenchman looked over in their direction and smiled. Arthur ducked under the table. "Ahh Feli. You are dining alone yes?" "Uhh…." Arthur prays he would say yes. He pleads with his eyes that his lover would for once in his life cooperate with him. "Si! I am!" Francis sits in his spot and Arthur does a spy roll to behind a vacant booth out of sight. He stands up catching Feli's bewildered expression.

He motions for him to keep talking and slowly backs up. "Feli aren't you usually with the cold hearted German? Or even a women on your shoulder? If you prefer I could keep you company.~" The Frenchman purs. It takes all of Arthur's willpower not to tackle Francis and beat the tar out of him right then and there. Arthur knew of Feli's flirtatious ways as much as anyone else did, he'd glare at any girl who so much as looked in their direction. It worked effectively, seeing as they backed off and didn't approach. "Eh you're keeping me company right now big brother Francis!" "Yes I am Feli and sweet darling men like yourself shouldn't ever be alone." "Oh? Well I guess! I have lots of friends!"

Arthur decided to leave the restaurant and just wait outside for them to finish up. Taking out a fag he decided smoking would kill some time.

The stick of tobacco in between his lips helped his nerves. He wondered if it was worth it anymore. Should he continue to let his peers dominate his life? Shouldn't he be able to freely express his love for another without judgement? Even so he should not give a d*** anyway! Who were his co workers to get in the way of his happiness! He blew out a puff of smoke, Feli has told him on more than one occasion to break the habit. It's dangerous for his health he said. Excessive anger and stress was bad for his health as well, it just so happened smoking relieved him of the stress of everyday life. Work was overwhelming with Ludwig breathing down his neck to get everything in on time and be prepared for the meetings.

He noticed that since his birthday the German had been increasingly bitter toward him and a little more distant of Feli. He wondered what would have caused this, the distance from Feli he means. Bitter feelings toward him were nothing new, but Feli was starting to feel the emptiness of not having his deer friend near him. Feli never told him why the German had backed off, becoming a bit remorseful at the inquiry. Something of a spat he assumes between friends.

He looks into the window of the restaurant to check up on Feli. The Frenchman was passionately kissing the other.

Arthur knew this would happen. He was going to start a new, he wouldn't raise his blood pressure, yell or shout. He wouldn't smoke or drink. He would give Feli the love and attention he deserved when they were alone. It's about as good time as any to let Francis know Feli and Arthur were a couple. He'd been itching to knock the man's teeth in when he came into the restaurant . Oh Feli you can't keep the admirers off of you can you? Arthur guesses it can't be helped.

* * *

**A/N: The lunch scene inspired by DeviantArt picture: Lunch in Café by Tanuki-desu. **

**Thank you for reading!**

** Criticism Welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Buon San Valentino Part 2 episode that this chapter uses scenes from. All rights go to it's creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Simple Misunderstandings**

Feli watched as Francis was mercilessly beaten by his boyfriend. He was frozen in fear mind you. Francis regaining his composure managed to give Arthur a few licks as well. Trapping Francis in a headlock the man whispers in the Frenchman's ear. "Boyfriend?! Mon deiu how was I supposed to know?" "Oh you weren't but this was quite enjoyable." "You're crazy! Feli is he poisoning you with his scones?" "I am most certainly not frog breath!" "I don't see why he's with a black sheep like you! I honestly pictured him with Ludwig." "I hate to admit it frog face but I do agree with you on that one." Arthur let Francis go and the two continued to discuss why Ludwig and himself made a better couple.

It made Feli a bit downtrodden thinking about Ludwig. He didn't mean to break his heart but what saddened him was that his own boyfriend agreed with him. That they were wrong for each other and him and Ludwig were somehow right for each other. Who made these rules? Did he make the wrong choice? Arthur seems to think so. Questioning his feelings and how he could like someone like him and not Ludwig, wasn't comforting at all.

Sure Ludwig was his friend and he cared dearly for his friend but he didn't feel that way. It completely shocked him his friend felt as strongly as he did for him. Going as far to think Feli felt the same. But he loved Arthur and he felt the man loved him in return. Now that he thought about it the man never showed it, and was embarrassed that they were together. Were his feelings wrong? Did Arthur not love him as much as he thought, did he even love him at all?

His vision became blurry, "Feliciano?" He blinked and wetness rolled down his cheeks. His throat became clogged and before he could stop himself he was full on crying. Crying so hard he was yelling and shaking. "Feliciano! What's wrong? Don't cr-" Francis was cut off and he was enveloped in warmth. His back was being rubbed, or so he could tell. He couldn't stop crying and he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to get out of the restaurant, escape the stares, escape the mockery, and most importantly escape the truth. He could tell Arthur was the one hugging him, because he smelled of tobacco and tea leaves. Arthur was whispering soft lullabies into his ear and it caused him to sniffle. His tears were starting to dry, and he could see perfectly, but he still felt hollow inside. He roughly shoved the man away. Arthur gasped, staring into his eyes. "Are you alright love?" He asked.

Was he?

"I guess I was wrong." Feliciano hears himself say. "Wha-" "I thought you-" he was getting choked up again. "If you two think I should be with Ludwig so much than why don't I?" Francis and Arthur have identical looks of shock on their faces. "I guess I shouldn't have declined his proposal then!" Feli feels the unusual feeling of anger boil up inside of him. He was panting, his fists balled up at his sides. "H-he proposed to you?" "I was wondering how to tell you. I guess it won't matter now because we aren't together."

Feli was still angry as he turned away and left the restaurant. What he didn't see was Arthur faint.

When he got back to the hotel, Lovino was out with his boyfriend Antonio. They were quite an odd pair, but no one questioned it. He knew his brother could be a douche sometimes, but he meant well and Antonio didn't seem to mind. Antonio would bring Lovino up when he was down and in his own way Lovi would do the same. Lovino rarely showed public affection, Kiku said something about him being a tsundere, while Antonio showed him lots of love and care. Was Arthur a tsundere as well? Even so it didn't excuse him being embarrassed about their relationship. He wouldn't have to worry about it anymore anyway.

He decided some pasta would cheer him up and get him ready for the next meeting.

Ludwig was still avoiding him, he noticed. He really wished he had caught the signs, but it wasn't his fault he was open to everyone. Now his best friend was acting like they were complete strangers. He really needed his friend right now to cheer him up.

Everyone sat in their seats for the meeting. Kiku was in between Ludwig and himself. "Feli, Ludwig said he wished if you didn't sit next to him this meeting." "Luddy I-" "He didn't want you talking to him either." " Alright Kiku." He said eyes downcast. Ludwig started the meeting as usual, but it went by as a blur. When it was over, he wanted to talk to Kiku, but Ludwig hurried him along. He still felt sick from the kiss Big brother Francis gave him. He wouldn't talk to him either right now. How many more people were attracted to him that he didn't know about?

Somewhere in Germany, Gilbert's heart clenched before the sensation went away and he continued his shopping.

The pasta loving Italian wondered what he'd done to upset the balance of the universe. He was officially sad. What would he do now? Maybe he'd go find a nice place to sit and contemplate his life. He found a nice pond and he watched the ducks swimming. He got out a slice of bread that he happened to have with him and split it into pieces. He then threw them into the pond for the ducks to eat. "Hey little duckies you like bread?" They quaked frantically and rushed over to grab the pieces. The ducks gobbled them up quickly. Feliciano sighed and thought back to the day that Ludwig proposed.

"_Hey Luddy!" I wave to Ludwig who was holding our table. He invited me to dinner. He said he had something important to tell me. "This place sure is fancy!" I say sitting down and admiring the atmosphere. Ludwig coughs in his hand. "Um about what I invited you here for–" "Sirs would you like to order?" Asked the waiter. "I would like a bowl of pasta! Ve!~" "A Cesar salad is fine for me." "Drinks?" "Water is fine for us both." The waiter writes down our order, and bows before walking away. Ludwig was fidgeting and looking down at his lap. "Feli–" "Ve?" "Feli I noticed we have been friends for a long time and your gift has opened my eyes. I am sorry I haven't been observant in noticing your feelings. I tend to do something about it!" "Luddy? What's going on?" Ludwig gets out a small back box. Opening it, a tomato shaped ring is inside. "I accept you feelings of love Feliciano and wish to ask for your hand in marriage!" "Say whaaaat?" Ve!~" "..." "I'm so sorry but you misunderstand. I only like you as a friend." "B-but the rose and sleeping naked, and the hugs and kisses. I-I don't understand." "The roses? They were to express you're my best friend! I gave them to everybody!" With a loud thud Ludwig faints. "Luddy? Luddy are you ooookaaaay?" I paid for the meals and bagged them both up for us to eat later. I had to call a cab to take Ludwig back to his apartment and the next day he called in sick from the meeting.__Then I __wrote a get well soon letter and apologized for the misunderstanding._

And now he hates Feliciano.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **

**Criticism Welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia is owned by it's creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sympathy and Worry**

Arthur had given Feliciano his space. He realized he was in the wrong and would not try to get back together with him unless Feliciano wanted to. He did notice however the usually cheerful Italian had been in a sort of depression over the past two weeks. The world ambassadors, which they were referred to as, agreed on France for the next three months as their meeting place.

Francis started the meeting, being the ambassador of France, and they were in his home country. As everyone took their seats Arthur was in between Kiku and Lovino, Feliciano's brother. Arthur tuned Francis out, figuring the wino had nothing worth listening to come out of his mouth.

"Eyebrow bastard." He blinked, the whisper startling him. "Eyebrow bastard!" He looked around wildly, not registering the voice and a bit confused on if the person was talking to him or not. "Don't act like I'm not talking to you. I'm right next to you!"

It was the grumpier of the Vargas twins. "Yes Lovino." He whispered back. "Do you know what's up with my idiot brother?" "How would I know?" "Don't you and him swap spit or whatever?" "W-what?! I-I've never-" "Don't play dumb, he told me you two are a couple or some shit like that." "Well we're not, at least not anymore." Arthur said, eyes downcast.

"Eyebrow bastard if you're the reason he's sad so help me I'll–" "He broke up with me Lovino. I doubt I'm the reason the little bugger is sad."

"Then it has to be the potato bastard! Eyebrow bastard help me! He's a hunk of meat so I need extra force if I wanna beat the tar out of him." "Lovino I doubt beating Ludwig up will solve anything. Why don't you talk to him?" "I hate potatoes so much! I don't want to talk to the potato bastard! You do it!" "Why me? Have Antonio do it." "The tomato bastard is an airhead. Please eyebrow bastard please. Feliciano is my brother and I hate to say it but I care about that idiot. Do it for him. You do care don't you?" Lovino was giving him the puppy dog eyes and it was creeping him out.

"I'll do it if you promise never to make that face ever again."

"Deal, bastard."

The two tsundere young men cornered the stoic German when the meeting was over. "Ludwig do you mind if we talk to you for a moment?" Ludwig was arranging his papers to fit into his suitcase. He looks up at the two raising an eyebrow.

"Yes what is your concern?" "Well Feliciano–" "Potato bastard what did you do to my brother?" "I did nothing to him." "Cut the shit he's been depressed for two weeks and you haven't been around him! Aren't you his friend?" "We're not friends." "Oh well come on eyebrow bastard it's not him."

Arthur hadn't said anything, even when Lovino cut him off. He felt as though he needed to now. He stormed up to Ludwig and poked him in the chest. "I've heard a lot of lies but that is about the most enormous lie I've ever heard." "It is not a lie, you would know seeing as you're living one!" "What are you talking about?" "I know you and Feliciano are a couple!" "How would you know that? Wait, that's not important right now why are you not friends with Feliciano? He's been depressed!" "He doesn't love me and I'm hurting right now. I need time!"

The German truly looked tired and a little downtrodden. He seemed as if he was having an emotional fight he was struggling to win. Arthur understands how unrequited love feels. It's rough being in such close quarters with the person you love but can't have. Arthur nods and takes a step back from him. "I just have one question though, why are you keeping it a secret?"

Arthur looked at the German before sighing. "I was afraid that if people found out they'd tear us apart. I won't have to worry about that though. He broke up with me." "Get him back." "What?" "Do I have to spell it out? Reunite with him! Do it now you dummkopf!" Arthur picks up Lovino who has fallen asleep from the exchange. "Thanks Lud." Ludwig cringes at the nickname but for some reason can't find it in him to correct the man. Ludwig nods and packs up his papers.

Arthur decides to use Lovino as an excuse to go over to Feliciano's house so he brought him there. He knocks on the door. Feliciano peeks his auburn head out of the door. "Ve. You brought fratello. Thank you Arthur. I'll just take him to bed." He grabs his brother's arm and drags him inside.

Arthur stops the closing door with his foot. "Mind if I come in?" "Oh? Uh ve. It's a bad time really." Feliciano says avoiding his eyes. "Why do you say that?" He says almost forcing his way in but Feliciano is pushing on the other side. "Because I have a lot of stuff to do!" "Like...What!" He says pushing past Feliciano and into the suite. Feli was knocked onto the floor along with his sleeping brother. "Oof!"

Francis is on the couch with an eyebrow raised and in mid sip of some wine. "I guess that answers who is at the door." "You!" Arthur points an accusing finger at the Frenchman. "Yes? I am here. Is there a problem black sheep?" "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "Feli and I are like family. I have a right to be here. I'm giving him some support. What are you doing here?"

With the Frenchman there, he feels his stay would be awkward but registering the Frenchman's intentions he decides he should stay. No need to have the Frenchman best him at giving Feli support. He is his ex boyfriend, he should know a thing or two about what cheers Feliciano up when he's down.

"For the same purpose as you frog." "Eyebrows you don't have a sympathetic bone in your body. Feli needs professional help from moi." "Professional help? Francis I didn't know you thought so highly of yourself, maybe I should knock you down a few pegs!" Arthur rolls up one of his shirt sleeves ready to step forward and knock the Frenchman out. He really enjoyed the senseless fighting sessions they had. "You won't mess up my outfit you brute! But I wouldn't mind putting you in your place." Francis said putting his glass down, balling his hands into fists, and rising from the couch.

Feli had gotten up from the floor at this point and was seeing the escalating tension between the Frenchman and Englishman. "V-v-Ve." Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to the trembling man before him. Just like at the restaurant, fear was ever present in his eyes. Arthur had made it worse upon himself. With a sigh he said, "Well Feliciano it seems as though something has come up. I need to go. I bid you both farewell." And walked out of the door. It seemed as though getting back together with Feliciano would be harder than he thought. Feliciano was clearly avoiding him and soliciting the help of Francis with his friendship with Ludwig. His relationship with Feli was becoming meaningless in the light of this crisis. Arthur realizes that Feliciano is debating if he really loves Ludwig more than just a friend.

Arthur feels a burning sensation in his eyes. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken: a constricting feeling in his chest, breath coming out in short pants, uncontrollable tears flowing from his eyes? His lips are dry and he can't speak, words stop short on his tongue. The suffocating pillow begs for his attention, to drown his misery in its cotton would be a warm embrace. Silent screams reach no ears, echoing the trapped feelings of a broken soul. A bottle brings more tears and a new sound reaches listening ears, the wails of a suffering child. The taste is as bitter as the memories they shared. Clouded judgement causes a few broken chairs, and a window but those are replaceable, unlike the love he thought Feliciano felt.

His feet take him somewhere he feels he shouldn't be. A welcoming embrace warms him and he feels it shouldn't. He crumbles, letting his resolve break; Alfred saw him weak. Confusion etched onto his face as he worried for the usually well put together man. Once it's out the words cant stop flowing from his mouth, he tells him everything, what he speculated from the beginning. Alfred shushed him like a child. He took him in and punched him in the arm, telling him to toughen up. A corner lifted up on his lips. Then Alfred asked him to think about the beginning. When it all started. What would make him believe he wasn't worth Feliciano's love or attention, when clearly he was.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **

**Criticism welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its creators. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Awkward Briton and The Weak Italian Part 1: The First Meeting**

Feliciano was excited for his new job. He would be meeting with the other world ambassadors for the first time. Lovino would have been with him but he didn't feel like getting up early. His fratello was lazy, he wouldn't lie, so Feli decided he would handle the meeting by himself.

He stepped into the loud meeting room filled with chatter. It was soon silenced by a loud German as he ordered everyone to their seats. Feliciano sat in the seat marked by his home country's flag, Italy. He gulped realizing he was next to the bellowing German. They were introducing themselves, Ludwig was the German and the quiet Japanese man next to him was Kiku. He looked around the room full of so many Nationalities of people. The Russian representative scared him and the grumpy United Kingdom representative reminded him of his featello. He was also a bit scary.

He learned all of their names and was curious to know if they liked pasta. Feliciano loved pasta more than life itself and it upset him if someone said they didn't like pasta or worse they hated it. Pasta was his lifeblood and he couldn't imagine someone hating it. Once they were finished Ludwig asked if anyone had any suggestions.

Feliciano's hand shot up. "Ooh!~Pick me!~ I have something to say! Pretty please would you pick on me?" Feliciano frantically waves his hand in the air. "I recognize you Feliciano as the representative of Italy what do you need to say?" Ludwig says. The room fell silent eager to hear Feliciano's statement. Feli smiled as wide as he could and opened his mouth even wider for what he was about to say would change the way we look at Italy forever.

"PAAAAASTAAAAA!~"

Loud groans fill the room as they look at the stereotypical Italian. Ludwig's groan was the loudest. The room erupts into discussion. Ludwig asks if anyone else has any suggestions. The representative of America, Alfred, gets up. "You should all remember that in whatever problem we face I'M THE HERO!" A hero! He could protect me from scary Ivan and Ar- "You bloody American!" "What's your problem old man?" "I'm not old!" "You pissy tea drinkers are all the same so it doesn't matter." Arthur starts to strangle Alfred. Well never mind. Ludwig breaks them apart with his bare hands leaving them both stunned. Him! Ludwig could be his protector! He isn't scared of anything! They will become best friends!

So from then on at every meeting Feliciano made it his mission to strike up a conversation with Ludwig. He felt the German was annoyed with him at first but was gradually warming up to him. Kiku got into the mix as well and they became a trio. Going out to eat, meeting up to sightsee, having movie nights, sleepovers, going to festivals and carnivals, and out to drink. They did almost everything together. Kiku soon became friends with Alfred as well playing video games and watching horror movies, meaning sometimes only himself and Ludwig would be together.

It turns out Ludwig has a older brother named Gilbert. He was so different from his brother. Feliciano likes Gilbert but he can be so loud, his little chick was cute though. When Feliciano introduced Ludwig to Lovino, Lovino on the other hand wasn't so welcoming to his brother's new friend. "Potato bastard! I hate Germans, so I automatically hate you!" Was what he said when Feliciano brought him over. Lovino then went upstairs to avoid interaction with him.

On days when Ludwig had to stay with Gilbert and Kiku was with Alfred, Feliciano was alone. Feliciano was alright when he had his alone time, he might cook a dish or paint a picture or go shopping. Sometimes he really wanted some company, shuddering at the last time he said that. He'd went drinking with Francis and it turned into a heavy make out session, with other things he'd rather not mention. He regretted his decision then and now. Feliciano was a happy guy and didn't mind a little passion but drunken make out session weren't his thing.

On this particular day he was sitting outside freezing to death. They were in Russia for the next month. He could see his breath in front of him. He rubbed his hands together in his mittens to warm them up. It was beautiful to see the snow covered streets of Moscow. It was almost a distraction from his loneliness. Feliciano let out a sad, quiet sigh. He was usually happy but without his new friends sadness took over and he was left with a bored dull feeling. People walked past him without sparing him a glance, he would wave but they ignored him. So much for being nice and friendly. Feliciano closed his eyes and decided to rest a little on his bench.

Sometime later he heard the creak of the bench, signaling someone else had sat down as well. He smiled at the prospect of meeting another person.

He opened his eyes and looked over. Green eyes stared back at him, the U.K. ambassador, Arthur. Feliciano looked away, deciding twiddling his thumbs was less awkward. "You're that Italian ambassador correct? Aren't you usually with Ludwig?" "Sí I am to both of your questions." "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" "Well my friend Ludwig is with his brother Gilbert and Kiku is playing video games with Alfred so they are busy at the moment. I had nothing else to do or one else to hang out with so I am just here on this bench, watching the scenery. What about you?" "Oh I just came out here because I'm not busy filing paperwork." Arthur says as though he was a very busy man. The silence is awkward as Arthur looks away. He studies something off in the distance. He huffs in anger. "Why are you always angry?" "I'm not always angry! I just get irritated that people can be such imbeciles! I think you all have a jolly good ol' time raising my blood pressure." He says gritting his teeth. Feliciano stands up and gets ready to leave, he's so cynical. "Where are you off to? Not that I care." "Somewhere to be surrounded by happiness. I'm feeling a bit down." "I can't have that lad. Let's go out for a drink." "Oh I couldn't–" "Nonsense! I insist!" Arthur says getting up and walking. He stops before looking back with a raised (large) eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?" "Oh! Ve!~" The brunette says following the blonde.

Feliciano was used to following people. He followed Ludwig almost everywhere. It was different with the Brit. He walked slower than Ludwig so it was easier to walk by his side. The Brit appeared aloof, with his hands shoved into his pockets. Did he say how large Arthur's eyebrows are? While they are dark his hair is golden and wild. His delicate eyelashes, kissed by the sun's rays highlight his green eyes. He was less intimidating than Feli first thought.

They continued their walk until they got to the bar. When they sat at their seats and ordered their drinks Feli asked, "What's your favorite color?" He mumbles a word. "What was that?" "Green." "Oooh, oooh, oooh! Like your eyes! They're such a pretty color!" Arthur's cheeks become a dark shade of red. "Pretty isn't used to describe a man!" Feliciano was confused when were words reserved for a certain gender? Feliciano would admit that Arthur looked cute when he blushed. Feliciano smiled. "W-why are you smiling?" "I smile when I'm happy!~" "You must be happy quite a lot." "Yes I am. I was sad but I'm happy that we are spending time together. I was bored being alone on that bench." "That's what acquaintances are for right?" "Friends!" Feliciano says, everyone you meet is a friend unless they are scary. "I wouldn't-" "I thought you were scary Arthur but you're like Ludwig!" Arthur looks alarmed to be compared to Feli's best friend. "You're both scary on the outside but in your heart is pure gold!" Feliciano says smiling. "No one says that about me idiot! I tried to be a gentleman but being a former delinquent is hard to get away from. Can't even get away from my blasted piercings." He says taking a sip of whiskey. "I bet you like art, and poetry!" Arthur grumbles. "I bet you like pretty kitties and fluffy bunnies!" Arthur downs the whiskey. "No I don't! Stop lying about me!" His cheeks are red as he sips a new glass of ale. Feliciano bops Arthur on the nose. "You know it's true." He downs the ale as Feliciano is still on his first. Arthur orders another and is soon quite drunk. "You don't understand me! People hate me! They think I'm some kind of heartless monster. You should think I'm one too!" He starts sobbing. Feli was startled. " Oh no! Arthur don't cry! Please! Pretty please!" Feliciano pulls the man into his embrace. "D-don't comfort me! Vulnerability is for the weak!" He says trying to push Feliciano away from him**.**

Feliciano stays true and continues to smother the man in a hug, he felt Arthur needed it. After his fussing he fell asleep in Feliciano's arms. He called a cab for them both. Searching around for Arthur's hotel key, Feliciano brings Arthur inside and tucks him into his bed.

"Good night Arthur. Sweet dreams." Feliciano said kissing his cheek. The Brit's frown turned into a soft smile in his sleep.

Feliciano left Arthur's hotel room and went to his own, happy that he made a new friend.

* * *

**A/N: More fluffy moments ahead! Thank you for reading!**

**Criticism Welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its creator.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Awkward Briton and The Weak Italian Part 2: The First Outing**

Arthur woke up with a splitting headache. How did he get tucked into his bed? Could Feliciano have called a cab? Must have been. He would call the man now and apologize for his misconduct. He was pathetic when drunk. Dialing the Italian ambassador he waits for him to pick up. "Yes? Feliciano speaking." "It's me Arthur. I'd like to apologize for last night. You didn't need to see me like that. I want to thank you for making sure I got home safe." "Oh don't apologize! I should be thanking you, for taking me out-" Arthur blushed at his use of taking out, as though they had been on a date. Which they hadn't of course. "How about we go out to eat?" "W-what?!" "Yeah! To thank you for spending time with me when I needed company." "D-don't think I did any of that stuff for you! I just needed a drink is all." "So we're going out to lunch then!" "W-what I didn't–" "I'll be over at 12!~ See you then!" And then the line clicked off. Arthur grumbled and hung up the phone.

Sensing that he reeked of alcohol he decided to at least freshen up and change his clothes. It wouldn't hurt to trim his eyebrows. They usually caused his dates to laugh at him...not that this was a date. He just wanted to look nice is all. Going to the mirror he grabbed a dusty pair of tweezers. He plucked them out one by one, eyes watering, with small screams of pain. When he was done he almost couldn't believe that he was the same person. He smirked in the mirror, wiggling his eyebrows. He should have done this before. He was dressed in a button down white shirt and black dress pants, with a black tie. Not to casual not too formal. He grabbed his hat, coat and mittens and waited for Feliciano.

The man came at around 1 o'clock, later than promised, and it made him a little miffed. "Ciao!~ I'm here!~" "Yes but you're late." Arthur says crossing his arms in irritation. Feliciano seems to ignore his statement. "I found this nice little Russian restaurant we could go to!" "Pasta is on the menu of course." Arthur says rolling his eyes. "Actually it's a steakhouse. I know you Brits like your beef Wellington." Arthur was shocked, how did he know that was one of his favorite dinners? Blush spread on his cheeks. "Come on let's go already." He says walking past the Italian on his doorstep. Feliciano managed to catch up to him and grabbed his hand. "W-what are you doing?" "So we won't get separated! You're my protector from the scary scary Russians!" To tell you the truth being in Russia did give him the creeps, it's cold and bleak landscape with large and haggard looking citizens. He wouldn't tell Feliciano though. He liked being the hero for once. In political matters, the American Ambassador would vouch his country to defend anyone, such as in Iraq. His country's forces are over there now. Alfred always wanted to protect everyone and be a hero. Even in his daily life Alfred would do community service, assist any of the Ambassadors with whatever they needed, and was a vigilante when people were getting robbed. This was a small incident but he liked being needed if only for a little while.

Feliciano told him stories about kittens he saw, breakfast with his brother, and other random things that held no value. Being polite he would nod and make a "hmm" sound to feign that he was listening. Arthur thought about Feliciano and Ludwig. They're so different and yet they are best friends. But opposites attract he guesses. He glances at that curl he wonders what it does. It's an anomaly in that mop of auburn hair, those sweet honey brown eyes that he's only seen a few times complete his innocent face, full of life and childlike mirth he lost long ago. Finding solace in imaginary friends as a child from lack of mates made him a solitary person. His rough childhood with four bullying older brothers made him lose this part of himself. His cold outward attitude was to hide his delicate feelings, the reason why alcohol makes him cry. He hated being vulnerable and that was why he was so cynical. He fought to the top, doing thing's he's not proud of, to be where he is now.

A delicate hand is on his cheek. "Arthur?" He blinks, concerned eyes stare back at him, soft pale pink lips parted into a frown. He turned away, he wouldn't let Feli in. "I'm fine, caught up in my thoughts that's all." "We're here!" Feliciano brightens up again. He pulls him into the steakhouse, he blushes, realizing they were still holding hands.

The food on the menu was expensive, the Bison as they call it. As Ambassadors they were required to know the basics for foreign languages. It was an Ambassador's choice if they wanted to learn more. Arthur could barely make out the words on the menu, choosing to go by the pictures he chose a hearty looking steak. "What meal will you partake in Feliciano?" Feliciano was studying the menu, mouthing the Russian words, trying to figure out what any of it said. "Love may I suggest looking at the pictures?" Feliciano looked up with a grateful smile, "Oh yeah." He says looking back down at the menu. "In that case I'll have beef stroganoff." Feliciano says. The waiter comes up to the table, a big burly man with a thick moustache and hairy arms. His haggard face was shown from the dark circles under his brown eyes. The waiter, his voice as deep as a well, spoke in thick Russian, "чтобы вы хотели заказать?" Feliciano squeaked hearing the voice. "Здравствуйте господин официанта, вы говорите по-английски?" Arthur felt his cheeks tinge with heat at hearing Feliciano speak Russian. It was something about the way his lips moved that caught him in a trance. He covered his blush with a scowl of anger. The man eyes Arthur and Feliciano before breathing a disgruntled breath, "I do." "Well I would like Stroganoff! Arthur what did you want?" "A steak medium well sir." The waiter writes down the order before going off to get it filled.

The Italian smiled dumbly at him. No real thought in that pretty little head of his. Arthur was not one to start conversations, it was incredibly awkward. "What kind of pasta do you like?" Arthur never thought of such a trivial question. Settling for the first thing to pop into his head he said "Lasagna. And you?" "Too many to limit it to just one. I like, lasagna, spaghetti, fettuccine alfredo…." and Feliciano went on and on. Arthur settled for watching the way the man's plump pink lips moved as he talked. They could do so much more. How much have they done; he wonders. Studying his face Arthur notices the sharp angular structure of the man's head, his dense cheekbones and lack of impurities. The milky white skin would be smooth to the touch. He finds himself reaching out in curiosity. Catching himself he shrinks back, coiling in on himself. What is he doing? He is glad Feliciano had been distracted by the arrival of the food.

The outing continues the same with Feliciano asking him random questions like what was his favorite brand of shoe or his religion, or what was his favorite game as a child. Him answering and asking the same of Feliciano. By the end they split the bill and Feliciano said they should have another outing. Back at his home country, where the next meeting would be held, Feliciano suggested they go to an art museum. Arthur told him that would be lovely.

* * *

**A/N: I do not know any Russian so I used Google Translate. If it is wrong feel free to correct me and I apologize.**

**чтобы вы хотели заказать?**\- Would you like to order?

**Здравствуйте господин официанта, вы говорите по-английски?**\- Hello Mr. Waiter, do you speak English?

**Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. All rights belong to it's owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Awkward Briton and The Weak Italian Part 3: Friendship**

When they were in Italy for the next set of World Meetings for the month Feliciano took Arthur to an Art museum. They admired paintings and sculptures while pretending to be Art connoisseurs. Feliciano was surprised Arthur was into the deeper meaning of paintings and sculptures, taking a like to the drama, tragic and violent works of art. Feliciano himself was more of an everyday life and romance painting kind of guy. His favorite of all being _The Mona Lisa. _Arthur liked _A Dutch Vessel in a Strong Breeze _but hadn't decided a favorite.

Coming upon an abstract painting Arthur looked deep in thought. Feliciano tried to figure out what way it went. He knew it had no definite structure but it was easier for him to interpret it if a certain angle was achieved while looking at it. He cocked his head in different positions to angle it just right. He realized he'd have to look at it from upside down. Performing a handstand he was pleased to find the picture was more interpretable. "Feliciano what the bloody hell are you doing? You could bump into something. Stand correctly!" Shocked by Arthur's sharp tone, Feliciano lost his balance and was about to fall. But he felt a firm grip on his ankles. He figured Arthur had grabbed him to keep him upright. Arthur brung his legs to the floor, causing Feliciano to relax his arms and sit on his butt. "I usually do this! I wanted to position myself to interpret the painting!" "Please be more careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. N-not that I care about you or anything! It's just that you getting hurt would look bad on me. I'd have to answer to Ludwig and your brother would give me a sound talking to as well." Feliciano got up from the floor. He was very confused by the Brit before him with rosy red cheeks who said a mouthful of words he couldn't keep up with. "Come on I want to show you more works of art!"

Feliciano grabs Arthur's wrist dragging him to their next destination.

88888888888

Feliciano took Arthur to a gondola boat ride one evening, while they were in Italy. He hadn't even taken Kiku or Ludwig on one of those yet. He didn't know why but he figured Arthur would appreciate it. The man seemed so tense and stuffy all the time, a slow glide across the Venetian river in a Gondola would calm his nerves. "Let me know where we're going! I let you blindfold me. We're not doing anything dirty are we?" "You won't get dirty, but you might get a little wet!" Feliciano said as he could barely contain his excitement. He was guiding the man to a waiting boat. Stepping behind him and taking off the blindfold he heard Arthur gasp. "A boat ride?" "Not just any boat ride, a gondola ride!" The gondolier had a red barrette and a curly black mustache. The man looked bored leaning on his paddle. "One trip?" He asked in Italian. "Yes please!" Feliciano says beaming down at the man. "15€." He gives him the money. He steps into the boat and holds out his hand for Arthur. The man looks wearily at the boat. "That boat doesn't look sturdy, I don't want to fall in." "Relax. They're safe and if the boat tips over I'm here." When Arthur lays his hand on top of his, he delicately grips the man's clammy hand and leads him into the boat. Once they were sitting across from each other the gondolier starts paddling.

Feliciano was pleased to see Arthur's eyes light up as he stared at the illuminated buildings of Venice. "This is incredible." Arthur said breathless. It brought Feliciano a warm tingle in his stomach to see the man so mystified. His head was moving around trying to see everything in the slow moving gondola. "Arthur relax the gondola goes slow on purpose! So you can savor the moment and not miss a thing." Arthur coughs into his hand and looks at his feet. "I'm sorry. I've not been a gentleman. I've been acting like an excited child." "Don't apologize! I was this amazed when I first went on it as a small child." Feliciano says trying to give Arthur a comforting smile. "I thought it would help with the stress of work!" Placing his hand on top of Feliciano's he squeezes it and says, "Thank you." Feli felt a spark of electricity flow through him. His eyes were unblinking, with flushed cheeks and mouth agape. Breaking eye contact he looked up at the twinkling night sky. "Look! A shooting star!" Arthur looked up as well.

Feliciano wished Arthur felt that spark too.

88888888888

Feliciano ran up to Arthur at the end of a meeting. "Ciao! Arthur are you free later on this afternoon?" He stopped his chatting with Antonio, the Ambassador of Spain before turning his attention to his friend Feliciano. Arthur seemed to tense and Antonio just smiled anyway. "Feliciano you are planning to take Arthur out? I didn't know you both were that close." The Spaniard said. "It's not like that you bastard, Feliciano and I are merely friends." "Hmm Feli why don't you take me to outings?" Feliciano was a little surprised. Why didn't he ask big brother Antonio to an outing? He was a sociable guy, he liked almost everyone. He guesses it's because he feels Arthur doesn't get out much and doesn't have many friends. He senses that even though the man has a tough outward appearance and pushes people away, he is lonely. To be honest he likes spending time with Arthur and when they were finished he wanted more of it. He hardly couldn't wait until he had some free time to take the man to the leaning tower of Pisa, today. "I'm sorry Antonio I didn't mean to offend you. Did you want to come with us?" The man's face lit up and soon it became a group outing with his brother, Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig all wanting to go as well.

Arthur seemed distant towards him aside from his other problems. He would argue with Francis and get picked on by Antonio and Gilbert. Lovino was groveling at the man's feet. Feliciano was quite surprised. Ludwig stayed by Feli and was yelling at them to behave. He realized that there was probably a reason all of them didn't hang out. When they went up to the tower and Feli went to the railing Ludwig quickly pulled him back, saying he could fall. "Oh relax bro, the railing is safe; Feliciano isn't gonna jump. Kesesesesse." This prospect alarmed Ludwig even more and he ordered everyone to leave. "Potato bastard! You always ruin everything!" "I don't have time for you all to argue with me. I know it's not safe up here and I'd hate for one of you to miss the next meeting." "Well you can escort the Italian brothers but we're staying!" Arthur says definitely. Ludwig sends an angry glare at the four. Francis scampers toward Ludwig's side. "I don't really want to get on Ludwig's bad side, he usually knows best." "I'll go wherever mi Lovi goes." "I'm bored anyway ." Gilbert says joining us. Ludwig looks expectantly at Arthur but the man holds his ground. Ludwig turns around and leads the group away.

Feliciano gives Arthur kicked puppy eyes as Ludwig jerks him along by his wrist. He wants to stay, his heart clenches in his chest, and his eyes water. Determination was a fire burning into his chest. He balled up his hands and forcefully jerked from Ludwig's grasp. Ludwig was shocked. "No! I came up here to show Arthur this tower and if he wants to stay then I will show him around!" Ludwig says with his usually expressionless face,"Very well" and leads the others down the tower.

Arthur looks surprised he'd never seen Feliciano angry before. "You gave the German a stern talking to. I'm impressed." He said with a smirk. "Oh well I really wanted to show you around. I didn't want to you to get lost either silly!" Feliciano felt his cheeks warm up. Taking out his camera he took a picture of Arthur. The Brit was his usual grumpy self. "What's this about? You live in Italy." "It's your last day! I wanted you to remember how much fun you had!" Feliciano beamed. "That's very thoughtful you little bugger." And Arthur had a small smile of his own.

Feliciano captured that rare moment of sincerity.

8888888888

Now they were in The United Kingdom for the next month. Arthur was chewing nervously on the rubber end of his pencil at a World Ambassador meeting. He had forgotten the papers for his presentation. He was the host, how bad it would look for him to be underprepared. He had entrusted Alfred with getting his papers from his home considering the man came late anyway. He hoped that the man wouldn't arrive too late. Ludwig had just silenced everyone and nodded in his direction to start. Setting down the pencil, he swallowed slowly as he shakily got up with his empty briefcase. He walked over to the podium.

He glanced at the entrance one last time before grimly realizing Alfred would not be here before he was to speak. He looked around at the attentive faces of the World Ambassadors and caught Feliciano's eye. The man broke out into a smile and winked at him. It could have been a nervous twitch. Opening his mouth he said, " I welcome you all to another World Meeting being hosted in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." He of course didn't have to recite the full country name but of course he was stalling for time. Feliciano stood up and turned toward the window he was seated by. "Look! A couple fighting a pretty naked lady!" He exclaimed. Everyone got up in shock and rushed to the window. Feliciano slipped from the window, Ludwig noticed and followed him. "Feliciano! Get back here!" Feliciano ran out the door like no tomorrow. Coming back in the nick of a second, he slipped on the smooth floor of the meeting room as the other World Ambassadors went back to their seats. They were disgruntled that they didn't get to see the fighting couple that Arthur assumes Feliciano made up. Arthur went to Feliciano's aid and was surprised the man held his papers in his hand. With a tired smile Feliciano handed him the papers. He rushed back to his seat. Arthur walked up to the podium confident in himself now that he had his papers. He cleared his throat as the flushed faces of Ludwig and Alfred bounded through the doors. They shot Feliciano a curious glance before seeing Arthur glare angrily at them. "You know it's rude to interrupt someone's presentation."

At the end of the meeting Arthur approached the bubbly Italian ambassador as he was talking to Kiku. He just had to know how the man knew he was underprepared and how he came up with such a crafty distraction. It was clever, a bit too clever for Feliciano. "Sorry to interrupt, may I borrow him for a moment?" He asked in the middle of their conversation. "Yes Ambassador Kirkland-san. We were not saying anything of importance." Kiku says lacking expression but if Arthur had looked hard enough he would have saw the faintest smile upon his lips. He grabbed the Italian's wrist and promptly dragged him out of the meeting room. "What's going on? Is there a fire?" Feliciano says looking around wildly. "No, I just want to inquire something of you." "Oh." Arthur looks down at the ground. He is angered at how vulnerable the Italian makes him feel. As though every word he says to him is a confession. The prospect of them being close is making his heart clench. He bites his bottom lip. He feels Feliciano's confused stare. Looking him straight in the eye suddenly he says, "How did you know I was unprepared?" "Weeell mi fratello always chews on an eraser when he's stressed. You didn't have any papers so, yeah!" Arthur was downright astonished the Italian paid so much attention to detail, or to details concerning him for that matter. He does such sweet things out of friendship and it would always lead him on. It made him want to tear his hair out sometimes.

"Thanks." He muttered.

8888888888

Arthur decided he would take Feliciano out to the London eye. He was just repaying him for showing him Italy. No strings attached. Feliciano only saw him as a friend obviously and he was perfectly ok with pining from afar. He would never let anyone know of his feelings. They would surely mock him. "Ooh a wheel! It's so high!" Feliciano looked up at the gigantic ferris wheel in front of him. Arthur looks at how ecstatic the Italian was, he let out an internal sigh at how adorable it was, but on the outside his jaw was set in an annoyed frown. "Yes a wheel to see all of London. Save your excitement for when we get on the ride." It was worse when they got on. Feliciano was running around the capsule trying to see every inch of London he could. He remembers a certain phrase Feliciano said to him when he did the same thing. "The ride moves slow so you can savour the moment and won't miss a thing." He says with a smirk. "O-oh right. Ve~" Feliciano says, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Feliciano is sitting beside Arthur on the bench in the capsule, he scoots over to put space in between them. Big Ben, London bridge, and the shard are in clear view. Big Ben chimes and Feliciano lays his head on Arthur's lap. A soft yawn escaping the Italian's lips. The Brit's cheeks are ablaze with heat. He mentally freaks out. He didn't want to be loud and cause a scene, but this situation made him very uncomfortable. He tried to lightly push his head up from his lap, but when he did Feliciano looked up at him. "Are you uncomfortable?" The ambassador said with a pout. Curse those puppy dog eyes. "No." He said grumbling. "Great because I like this view of the Bell tower." Feliciano said with a smile. Arthur couldn't help the faint smile of his own as he looked down upon Feliciano who was now facing the window. His chest rising and falling in time with his breaths. Feliciano had fallen back asleep. He reached down to pet his soft auburn locks and only caught himself when Feliciano let out a soft "hmmm~." He jerked his hand away and berated himself for doing such a thing. "Why did you stop?" Came the sleepy voice of Feliciano. "I-er...I don't–" Arthur sighed. "I was just taking a break love." He said with a small smile, petting the man's hair again.

Arthur allowed himself to enjoy this moment of weakness just this once.

888888888

Standing before Windsor castle Arthur was unimpressed, having seen it a few times already. He was watching as Feliciano once again became like every other foreign tourist. He snapped pictures and went to touch things. He oohed and aahed at the flowers and the gates to where the Queen was staying for the weekend. The guards were posted out front and Feliciano was trying to wiggle himself between the bars to get a closer look. Arthur huffed even more, he was just so angry this morning. He didn't know why, he just got up and felt this was going to be an awful day. It was sunny, warm, and bright outside; a stark contrast to the usual dreary, cloudy and rainy sky. He didn't have his morning tea, the maids burnt his toast, and he'd burned a hole in one of his favorite shirts. Feliciano had on a t-shirt that had the U.K. Flag on it. That angered him as well. He had a camera, shorts and flip-flops on; it annoyed him to no end. As for himself his shirt was a plain polo and cargo shorts. He just had extreme annoyance bottled up inside of him from the morning's incidents that one more thing was going to make him explode.

Arthur was sick of watching Feliciano wiggle around to try and see the guards. So he grabbed the man's wrist. "You can have a better look over here." The man had piped interest and let Arthur drag him to another section of the castle. He pushed his anger back down, it could wait for now. When Feliciano saw the guards further down the hill he sprinted down at the speed of light, Arthur having to let go in fear of being dragged on the ground. When he finally made it down Feliciano was chirping happily in the poor guard's ear. The guard ignored him of course to focus on his duties. Then Feliciano waved him over.

"Come on Arthur! Get in the picture!" Feliciano was currently in the "selfie" position with the guard. He sighed, might as well entertain him. When he was close enough, "Your arms are longer you take it!" Feliciano said with a smile. He grabbed the camera and angled it to see their faces.

He felt a sharp tug and a pair of soft lips on his cheek as the flash blinded them all. In his shock he dropped the camera. He couldn't help but blush. The guard, trying not to laugh, looked up at the sky with a small smile. Feliciano was chuckling lightly as Arthur's anger came back.

"Alright you little bugger! I have half a mind to throttle you right now." Feliciano stopped his chuckling abruptly and gulped in fear. Arthur stepped closer to him, he thoughts clouded by what he felt was anger. "You can't just go around doing things like that!" His voice rose a bit, as his heart thumped in his chest. Feliciano cowered even more. "Do you know what that could do to a person?!" He said through grit teeth. His head was pounding and his heart was pulsing in sync. Feliciano was trembling in fear now, a few onlookers casting the two a glance. But he didn't care. This one thing had tipped him over the edge.

It angered him that the action meant nothing to Feliciano at all. He felt a scream bubble in his chest, he tried suppressing it but it was too strong. Overcoming him and escaping his throat. "A-arthur you're scaring me!" Feliciano said as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Arthur felt like an idiot, Feliciano was just affectionate, it wasn't his fault. Arthur let out a final irritated growl, more at himself than Feli, but it sent the Ambassador into a crying fit anyway. "Shshsh!" He tried shushing him. But the tears didn't stop, "Y-you're so angry with me!" Arthur sighed before grabbing Feliciano's arm and dragging him toward his car. He sat with him in the backseat.

"Stop crying. I'm not mad," he said in a harsher tone than he meant. Feliciano sniffled. "Come on, wipe away those tears." He continued, wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs. Feliciano blinked those big brown eyes at him. And before he could take his hands away, Feliciano grabbed his wrists. "F-feli!?" He cursed his cracking voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd take so much offense. I'll keep my boundaries." He did agree that would be best for both of them, since Feliciano didn't reciprocate his feelings. "I just thought it'd bring us closer, You know? I thought we were pretty good friends but um…" Feliciano drifted off and he couldn't meet Arthur's eyes.

A light blush covered Feliciano's cheeks as he looked down at the ground. Could it be that Feliciano felt the same way? He was surprised that the man was being so bashful. "Don't say that." Feliciano looked up and stared Arthur in the eyes. "Wha-" Arthur felt the feeling of a confession coming on, the frantic beating of his heart increasing. "I don't want us to drift apart. The truth is I- I–" He couldn't hold his gaze any longer. Those eyes looking at him in wonder, he couldn't do it, he couldn't confess. He looked away. His cheeks burned with heat.

Feliciano's hands cup his cheeks and force him to face him. Feliciano leans in and places his lips upon his. Arthur could feel electricity shoot through him like a rocket. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours. A high so wonderful he almost didn't want to come back from it.

Feliciano leans back and smiles, "I like you too." Arthur smiles. "So are you all better?" He continues. "Yes." Feliciano gives him a hug and nudges in the crook of his neck. "Good because I don't like it when you're sad." Arthur and Feli rested like that.

Arthur realizes his emotions are in more of a whirlwind now than before, and it's all Feliciano's fault.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading! Critiques welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. All rights go to its creators**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Realization**

Arthur spilled his entire story to Alfred. The man surprisingly listened to it all. "Well it seems as though you had doubts in the beginning. Bro just apologize and get him back!" "But what if he doesn't love me anymore." "You'll never know unless you ask." Arthur decided at this moment that if he truly wanted to win Feliciano over he had to give him a grand gesture. He rose from the couch, "You're right Alfred! I will!" He said proudly, striding out of his house and to his own. They were in Germany for the time being. He had to think of something he could do to win the man back. Back at his temporary home he sat down with his favorite tea, Earl Grey, and pondered what the Italian liked most. It seemed as though a lot of pasta flickered through his mind. He shook his head to clear away the images. Arthur was truly at a loss.

He decided that baking him lasagna would suffice, with a heartfelt confession. He rushed over to where the Vargas brothers' room was located. His lasagna was a little burnt but Feliciano should love it, he made it himself after all. Knocking on the door he was met with the other Vargas brother, Lovino. "Hello Lovino, is your brother here by any chance?" Lovino gave him a once over and crossed his arms, "No he's at the potato bastard's large mansion. Now if you don't mind I have a siesta to get back to." "Thank-" Lovino had already shut the door. "-you…"

Arthur ran out of the hotel and went to hail a cab. He didn't have much money on him and was dropped off far from where he needed to be. He took off running, the more time he spent away, could spell the end for his chances. The clouds in the sky were moving in, casting a dreary shadow over the bustling people of Berlin. Arthur weaved through the sidewalk filled with people going to work, into shops, to eat or where ever they needed to be. He was momentarily stopped when he brushed past a German man, who yelled at him. He quickly said an apology knowing he upset the man. The man continued on his way and Arthur looked up at the sky, feeling a wetness on his face. Soon raindrops were pouring from the sky but he kept on until he was in front of the Beilschmidt household.

His drenched clothes dripped excess water and his soggy shoes squished as he walked up the concrete steps of their house. He rang the doorbell. Ludwig opened the door, "Arthur? You came over in this downpour?" The German asked surprised to see the Brit. "Is Feliciano here?" He said skipping formalities. "Ja he is. Do you want to come inside and change out of your wet clothes?" "Yes I would like to come inside; I'll have to pass on the clothes changing though." Ludwig stepped aside to let him in, Feliciano had emerged from the kitchen. "Arthur your clothes–" Worry was written all over the Italian's face. "Nevermind my wet clothes and risk for pneumonia! I came here to give you this lasagna I made." Feliciano looks wearily at the slightly burnt dish. He takes it with a reluctant smile, "Oh grazie Arthur. You brought pasta! I love pasta as you already know." Arthur frowns, chastising himself for not saying his real reason for visiting.

Ludwig coughs awkwardly feeling the tension set in. "If that is all Arthur, did you have somewhere to be?" "Oh of course! I had plans today, I just wanted to make a quick delivery and then be on my way." Arthur said stepping toward the door, it was getting awkward and Feliciano probably had plans with Ludwig. "Are you sure you can't stay for dinner?" Ludwig asked sounding a bit like he was suggesting something. "I didn't want to intrude." "Oh I insist." "Ludwig we did have plans, and Arthur has somewhere to be. Why are you being so insistent?" Feliciano said a little annoyed that Ludwig was kind of blowing him off. "We do not have plans." "I reserved us dinner! I wanted to tell you something I'd been thinking about." Feliciano said bashfully. "Take Arthur instead." Ludwig said stoic as ever. "What?" "What?" "Arthur tell him!" "I don't have anything to say. You have plans–" "Arthur this is your only chance, tell him now!" Arthur looked Feliciano straight in the eyes and said, "I-I-...I hope you have a nice time at dinner." Then he pushed past Ludwig who had the most disappointed look on his face and stepped back into the pouring rain.

Arthur cursed himself, he couldn't even tell the only man that he's ever loved three simple words. Three simple words that held a value so strong that them alone could change everything. Arthur let the rain wash over him as he walked back home. Feeling the rain cease to hit his back he looked up. There was Feliciano with an umbrella. "I didn't want you to catch a cold." "What are you doing here?!" "Luddy kicked me out. He just got so angry after you left. I just wanted to have a nice dinner and tell him my true feelings." Arthur frowned. "It's not too late you know, try to convince him since it's really important." "I realized that he'd see it eventually, so it's no big deal." "Well thank you for the umbrella, but I won't be needing it." "Oh yes you do!" "I just want to be alone." He said walking ahead. "Don't you want to know what I was going to tell Ludwig at dinner?" Arthur stopped and looked back, his eyes were full of irritation. "I would like you to spare me the details." Feliciano smiled and skipped ahead to where Arthur was, "Oh but I think you're going to like what you hear~." Arthur grumbled at the Italian's carefree way of stepping all over his heart. "I was going to tell him that I love you and this time apart has helped me realize that! I really want us to be friends!" "Y-you what?" "I said I love you Arthur!~" Feliciano smiled and looked at the blushing Brit. He cleared his throat, "I-I l-love y-y-you too Feliciano, more than words can express, and I'm sorry that I made you doubt that." "No I'm sorry I didn't realize what kind of person you are. We don't have to publicly display our affection for each other if you're uncomfortable!"

Arthur shook his head and leaned in to kiss Feliciano on the lips. He smashed their lips together, taking Feli's head in his hands, as his heart beats faster in his chest. Arthur tilted his head to deepen their kiss, the Italian following suit. Arthur slid his hands down to the man's neck, before pulling away for air. "I can show my affection too, Feliciano." Arthur purred into the Italian's ear. Feliciano was merely shocked that Arthur could give him such a passionate kiss. Feliciano smiled, "So does this mean that we can hold hands at the meetings now?" Feliciano said coming out of his shock. "Yes it does." Arthur pulled back smiling. "And can I tell people we're dating?" "I think they'll figure it out on their own." Arthur said. Feliciano grabbed his hand, even though it still made him blush.

So the two lovers walked to the restaurant Feli had previously reserved for himself and Ludwig, in the rain. Feliciano chirped happily, and Arthur caught himself thinking he'd missed the Italian's constant chatter.

* * *

**A/N: We have finally made it to the end dear readers. I hope you enjoyed this story and its ending.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Criticism Welcome. **


End file.
